Ash Gets Stabbed
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon. This is a one-shot. This is also sort of an A/U. I can't summarize this any further because the title says it all.


Remember what happened between Charizard and Scyther in "A Way Off Day Off", well this story is a little similar. Prepare yourselves for a story that will leave you on the edge of your seats guessing what will happen next. If you see these marks ( ) with no Pokemon language before them, it means that Charizard is talking. These marks ( ) with A/N inside means that I'm giving a quick little note.  
' is human thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash Gets Stabbed  
  
It was a perfect day on Trovita Island (A/N: Did I spell that right? If not, then sorry). The sun was out. The temparature was not too hot, not too cold. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Tracey were in a forest near a lake on the island. Misty let out Staryu and Goldeen. Ash let out Squirtle and Lapras. Tracey let out Marrill. The water Pokemon started swimming in the lake.  
Ash let out his remaining Pokemon with the exception of Snorlax. Tracey let out Venonat and Scyther. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Venonat and Togepi played Tag. Charizard sat back against a tree and took a peaceful nap (A/N: No other intentions involved. Finally!). Scyther wanted to have a Pokemon battle. It went to the group playing Tag.  
"Scyther scy scy (Can you have a battle with me)?" Scyther asked.  
"Pi, pi pika. Pipipi pika chu. Pikachu, pika pika pichu (No, sorry. Togepi is only a baby. Besides, we are in too good of a mood for a battle)," Pikachu said.  
"Bulba bulba bulbasaur (I agree with Pikachu)," Bulbasaur said.  
"Venonat, nat venonat (Yeah, we just want to have fun)," Venonat said.  
"Toge, toge prii (Yeah, some fun)," Togepi agreed.  
Then Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Venonat and Togepi continued playing.  
Still wanting to battle, Scyther moved on to the water group;  
"Scyther scy scy (Can you have a battle with me)?" he asked.  
"Squirtle, squirt (Sorry, we can't)," Squirtle said.  
"Goldeen, gold gold goldeen (Yeah, we just want to go for a relaxing swim)," Goldeen said.  
Scyther was getting a little upset. He asked again a little more forcefully, but the Pokemon ignored him and continued swimming. He was getting really angry. After an hour, Scyther was so mad, that he would do anything for a battle. He walked over to the peacefully dozing Charizard.  
Ash looked at Scyther. He saw that something was wrong with Scyther. 'I better go see what's wrong before someone gets hurt,' he thought.  
Scyther was still hungering for a battle. He put his claws into a battle position. He continued to approach the unsuspecting Charizard. Ash realized Scyther's intent. He ran in front of Charizard and stood in front of it.  
"Scyther, please stop. Charizard is only taking a nap. You can have a battle later," Ash said.  
Everyone suddenly looked up at Ash due to the sudden plea. They saw Scyther in a battle position, ignoring Ash's plea. It was too battle hungry to listen. Charizard wondered why Ash was in front of him. By this time, Scyther was charging.  
"Scyther, stop!" Tracey shouted.  
Charizard is really wondering why Ash is in front of him now. After hearing Tracey telling Scyther to stop, it was really concerned about what might happen. Scyther didn't listen and continued to charge on. Scyther soon ran his sword-like claw right through Ash's chest. Ash's eyes widened, and Charizard and the other Pokemon gasped.  
"Scy (Ash)?!" Scyther shouted when he saw what he did. He pulled his claw out of Ash's chest.   
Ash's blood was all over Scyther's claw.  
"Pikapi!/Squirtle!?Bulba!/Hiya!/Goldeen!/Marrill!Ven!/Toge!/Lapras (Ash)!" the Pokemon shouted in unison.  
"Ash!" Misty and Tracey shouted at the same time as the Pokemon.  
"Scyther, what have you done! Return!" Tracey shouted as he returned Scyther.  
Ash blinked a few times before loosing consciousness. He fell over backwards. Charizard stood up and caught him.  
"(I should burn Scyther for stabbing Ash. However, I know that he didn't mean to do it. He just wanted to have a battle. He has to realize that he can't always have his way)," Charizard roared out. He looked back at his wounded trainer. "(This is all my fault. If I had only looked around Ash, this wouldn't have happened)," he grunted.  
"We have to get him to the hospital and fast," Misty said. She returned her Pokemon, except for Togepi of course.  
Tracey returned Marrill and Venonat. Charizard put his other arm under Ash's knees and lifted Ash up. Misty returned Ash's other Pokemon with the exception of Pikachu. Misty and Tracey ran off with Charizard flying after them. Pikachu was on Charizard's back.  
An hour later, they made it to the hospital. They went in and saw Nurse Joy working there.   
"Oh my, what happened?" Nurse Joy asked when she saw Ash.  
"Tracey's Scyther wanted to battle, but none of our Pokemon wanted to battle it. It got very mad and decided to do something to Charizard to get a battle. Ash saw Scyther's intent adn stood in front of Charizard. Scyther kept going despite Ash and Tracey telling it to stop, and it stabbed Ash," Misty responded.  
Some of the workers brought out a rolling bed, and Charizard placed Ash on it. Ash is taken into the emergency room. In the waiting room, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were released from their balls. Half an hour later, Nurse Joy came out of the E.R.  
"How is he?" Tracey asked.  
"Not good I'm afraid. Your Scyther stabbed Ash all the way through. Ash's lung is punctured. He has a few broken ribs and his pulse is low. We have him on anesthesia right now. His Pokemon can see him now," Nurse Joy responded. She led Ash's Pokemon into the first hospital room on the 15th floor.  
When the Pokemon entered the room, they were completely devastated. Ash's body was attached to a lot of tubes coming from a big machine. They definitely had seen Ash with better days. Then Misty and Tracey came in. They were also devastated by Ash's condition.  
"I know that this must be hard on you. Do you want to go out to lunch or something?" Nurse Joy said.  
"Yes, thank you," Misty said.  
Misty, Nurse Joy, Tracey, Bulbasaur and Squirtle left to go to lunch. Pikachu and Charizard stayed behind to watch over Ash. Charizard pulled up a chair and sat next to Ash's bed. Pikachu just jumped up on the bed.  
"Pikapi, pi pika cha (Ash, please be okay)," Pikachu said.  
Charizard started to cry. Pikachu hears someone crying, and looks to the source. Pikachu sees Charizard crying.  
"Pika pi chu (What's wrong)?" Pikachu asked.  
"(This is all my fault. If I had only looked to see what was going on, Ash wouldn't have gotten hurt)," Charizard responded, still in tears.  
"Pika chu pichu. Pikapi chu pikachu (You didn't know. Ash was protecting you from Scyther)," Pikachu said.  
"(I know, but I didn't deserve it. I've let him down time after time. But he still saved me as if that never mattered)," Charizard grunted.  
"Pikapi pichu chu pika pika (Ash is not the kind of person to hold a grudge)," Pikachu said.  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket was nearby in their balloon. Meowth looked through the binoculars to see Ash's predicament.  
"It seems like the twerp had an accident. He's out of commission," Meowth said.  
"Now we can grab that Pikachu," James said. He was forced out of that thought by a scratch from Meowth.  
"How can we you dimwit? That Charizard is sitting there," Meowth said.  
"Now what are we going to do? We never could defeat Charizard," Jessie said.  
Meanwhile in the hospital room, Pikachu and Charizard continued talking. Then Pikachu overheard familiar voices outside the open window. He looked out the window to see Team Rocket in their balloon.  
"Pi pi chu pika (We have bad company)," Pikachu said quietly.  
Charizard looked out of the window and saw Team Rocket. (They never give up do they? Looks like we'll have to foil their plans again)," Charizard quietly grunted.  
"Pi, chu pi pika (Yeah, but what do we do)?" Pikachu quietly asked.  
"(I'll pretend to go out for a flight. However, I will really be right on the the other side of the door. When they come and take you, I'll step in before they get away. You'll have to say something to make them believe that I'm going for a flight)," Charizard quietly responded.  
Pikachu agreed to the plan. Charizard went out the door.  
"Pika, pika pikachu (Bye, have a nice flight)," Pikachu said as Charizard left. He said it loud enough for Team Rocket to hear.  
Team Rocket heard it all right. Now was the time to strike.  
"We've got that Pikachu now," Jessie said.  
"Yeah, now let's get to work," Meowth said.  
With that, they busted into the room.  
"Prepare for trouble Pikachu."  
"Make that double for what we'll do to you."  
"We get defeated, but we never give up."  
"And now it looks like your time is up."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that's right."  
"Well, looks like we win this time," James said as he grabbed Pikachu.  
"Pikachuuuuuu (Oh no you don't)!" Pikachu yelled.  
However, the electricity had no effect.  
"Not this time Pikachu. You failed to notice that I was wearing rubber gloves," James said.  
Team Rocket approached the balloon when the door swung wide open. The sound of the door against the wall startled Team Rocket. In the confusion, James loosened his grip enough for Pikachu to get free. Pikachu ran and stopped next to Charizard. Team Rocket turned and saw Charizard.  
"I thought that you went flying," Meowth said.  
"Pika pi pika. Chu pika, pika pikachu. Pi cha pika pichu pikachu (That's what we wanted you to think. I overheard your conversation, and Charizard came over with a plan. The plan was for us to make you belive that Charizard was leaving when he was actually on the other side of the door)," Pikachu said.  
"So we fell for a trick?" Jessie asked after Meowth translated (A/N: duh!).  
"Pika pika pi pikachu? Pika cha chu pichu chu (You thought that I was going to be left alone when we knew that you were here? You should know better than that by now)," Pikachu said.  
After Meowth translated, Jessie said, "Well, if we can't have Pikachu, we'll take your injured friend instead." She was next to the bed. She had turned off the machine and unhooked Ash.  
"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu shouted.  
"(Oh no, Ash)!" Charizard grunted worriedly.  
Jessie left a note on the bed before heading into the balloon with Ash. She put Ash in the balloon before getting in herself. James and Meowth boarded, and they left the hospital.  
"Victory will soon be ours," Jessie said.  
"Yeah, if the twerps want to see him again, they have to surrender Pikachu," James said.  
Meanwhile, Misty and the others returned from a two-hour lunch break. When they entered the room, they were flabbergasted (A/N: I know, big word. It basically means shocked beyond all reason). The room looked like a weak tornado hit it. Then they noticed that Ash was missing.  
"What happened here?" Nurse Joy asked.  
Tracey looked around and saw a note on the bed. "Hey guys, I found a note...from Team Rocket," he said.  
"What does he say?" Misty asked.  
"It says, 'Dear Twerps, we have your friend. If you want to see him again, surrender Pikachu. Meet us in the middle of the forest, and no funny stuff. Meowth, you got that right. Team Rocket.'," Tracey responded.  
Meanwhile in the forest, Team Rocket were excited about finally having Pikachu after sooooooo many defeats.  
"We finally did it. The boss will love us for sure when we come in with Pikachu," Jessie said.   
"Ha ha, yeah. And I'll be top cat again," Meowth said.  
"Let's torture this twerp," James said as he walked over to Ash.  
"Good idea," Jessie agreed.  
James began kicking Ash. James aimed for the side of the stab wound. Ash couldn't say anything because he was still out from the anesthesia. An hour later, the anesthesia wore off, and Ash woke up. He tried to get up, but fell back down, groaning in pain.  
"So, you're up," Jessie said.  
Then James came back to Ash and started kicking again. Ash screamed from the merciless assault to his stab wound. After half an hour, James stopped kicking and left. Ash was in even more pain that he could ever imagine now.  
Meanwhile, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu were getting closer to the area mentioned in the note. While in the hospital room, they devised a plan to rescue Ash. The plan was for Pikachu to go quietly at first. When Team Rocket let their guard down, Pikachu would then shock them and run back. Charizard would handle it from there.  
Fifteen minutes later, they reached the middle of the forest. They saw Ash on the ground in a small pool of his own blood. Team Rocket stood in front of Ash.  
"Now, surrender Pikachu," James said.  
"You heard them, go on Pikachu," Misty said.  
Pikachu agreed and walked over to Team Rocket. Unaware of the plan, Team Rocket felt like they had no need for the rubber gloves. They grabbed Pikachu.  
Sparks lit up Pikachu's cheeks as he shocked them. Pikachu gets free and runs back toward Misty, who has already released Charizard from his Pokeball.  
"Why you! No one makes a fool of us. Arbok, go!" Jessie said as she threw Arbok's ball.  
Arbok came out in a flash of light. "Charbok bok (Awaiting orders)," she said.  
"Arbok, wrap that injured twerp tight," Jessie said.  
Arbok complied. She coiled around Ash and squeezed tight. She focused on the area of the stab wound. Ash screamed out in pain. Soon, his voice left him for a moment.  
Charizard watched in anger. He knew he let Ash down too many times. He was not about to do so again. "(I won't let Ash down ever again)," He grunted as he walked toward Arbok.  
Arbok saw Charizard approaching and moved closer to the balloon. Arbok put Ash into the balloon and Jessie recalled Arbok to its ball. Team Rocket lifted off in their balloon. The plan to rescue Ash was foiled.  
"Now you will never see your friend again," Team Rocket said.  
"(Not if I can prevent it)," Charizard grunted. He spread his wings and took to the air. He gave chase to get his friend back.  
Misty and the others headed back to the hospital. They knew that Charizard was Ash's only hope now, and hoped for the best.  
"That Charizard is following us," Meowth said when he looked back.  
"What!?" Jessie and James cried together.  
"That Charizard is following us," Meowth repeated.  
James looked and saw that Charizard was indeed following them. They could also see that he was pretty angry for what they did to Ash.  
"Wheezing, Smokescreen attack," James said as he released Wheezing.  
Wheezing gave off a smokescreen, but Charizard burned through it with a Flamethrower. Then Charizard prepared to fire at the balloon. Seeing this, Team Rocket took the coward's way out. Jessie and James held Ash over the side of the balloon.  
"Don't even think about firing. If you do, we drop your friend," Jessie said.  
Charizard ceased his attack. He didn't want to see Ash hurt anymore. Team Rocket climbed to a height of one mile. Charizard followed.  
"Well if that Charizard is going to keep following, let it tire itself out," Meowth said.  
"Good idea. It can't fly forever," James agreed.  
However, Charizard got an idea to catch them off guard. He suddenly started slowing down until he was no longer in Team Rocket's sight.  
"I don't believe it. That Charizard is giving up," Jessie said.  
"I guess it realized that there was no point in trying to save the twerp. If we can make it give up, we can do just about anything,"James said.  
"You're not kidding about that," Meowth agreed.  
Charizard wanted Team Rocket to believe that he was giving up. He flew low to stay out of sight. He still had Team Rocket in his sight. He flew on for a few moments before gaining altitude. Soon, he was in front of them. He was still out of their line of sight. Then he fired a Flamethrower at the balloon.  
"Where did that come from?" James asked when he felt the heat come out of nowhere.  
"It's that Charizard. It somehow managed to get in front of us," Meowth said.  
"I...knew...Charizard...wouldn't...give...up," Ash said weakly.  
Charizard moved closer to the balloon. The balloon blew up and Team Rocket was sent flying.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
During the explosion, Ash was dropped. He hurtled to the ground below. His scream was cut off by the pain from the air rushing through his wound. Charizard swooped down and caught Ash with one arm around his back and the other under his knees. Then Charizard flew back to the hospital. Forty-five minutes later, they were back. Charizard just flew into the large hole that Team Rocket made, and placed Ash back on the bed.  
Charizard sat back in the chair. Nurse Joy hooked Ash back up to the machine and turned it on. Pikachu jumped back on the bed. Misty and Tracey came back with food so that Pikachu and Charizard could eat when they were hungry. Then Misty and Tracey headed for the waiting room.  
Ash turned toward Charizard. "Thank you for saving me Charizard. I wouldn't be back here if if weren't for you," he said.  
Charizard smiled and hugged Ash lightly; careful that he didn't accidentally make Ash's pain worse. Ash and Pikachu fell asleep afterwards. Charizard watched over them. At nightfall, he was on his knees next to the bed. He put his hands on the side of the bed and placed his head on top of them. He was soon asleep himself.  
They awakened an hour after dawn. Nurse Joy came to check on Ash.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
Ash attempted to sit up, but the pain stopped him. He fell back toward the bed. It looked like he was in for a hard hit. Charizard caught him and gently placed him back down.  
"Careful now," the nurse said. "Here, let me adjust the bed for you." She adjusted the bed so Ash could sit up without moving.  
Ash suddenly felt someone's hand on his. He looked and saw Charizard holding his hand. Ash looked into Charizard's eyes and smiled. Charizard does the same. Charizard knows that he won't ever be able to repay Ash for what happened with Scyther; however, that doesn't mean they he and Ash couldn't be friends.   
After a week in the hospital, Ash is released. He and his friends are back on their way. Charizard helped Ash move around because Ash still couldn't walk without pain. For a week, Charizard carried Ash around when they were going somewhere. They stayed on the island until Ash was able to move on his own.   
By the start of the following week, Ash could move on his own without pain. He returned Charizard after thanking it for all its help. Ash and his friends headed for the beach. When they arrived, Ash released Lapras. They boarded Lapras and sailed towards the next adventure.  
The End  
  
Well, how did you like it. As always, Team Rocket is still dumb. I wondered how it would be like if they knew how to torture, so that's why I included it. I thought it worked out quite well with the mission of the story which was to be a mystery until the very end.   
I'm working on Chapter 5 of The Power of Two, and will have it out as soon as possible. As far as We Have A Lot in Common, I have a basic idea of what I'm going to write for chapter 8, but suggestions are absolutely welcome. Tell me what you want to see in the chapter. Your suggestions make it easier for me to write the story, so send them my way.  
Ta Ta  
Charmeleon


End file.
